Sailor Galaxy...aka Glitter
by Chestnut Wind
Summary: k....I wrote this because I think that a charecter like Glitter should be created..(K! I have a thing for new charecters!) R&R!!!!


Sailor Galaxy (Glitter)   
Lita 

Hi! Please enjoy and maybe scroll to the VERY bottom before you start reading, and I did it all in black, in case you want to print it.   


The curly redhead sat sadly on a bench in the rain. Her mismatched purple and blue eyes watched every drop of water fall to the earth. Her rounded ears heard all the people running into the houses out of the downpour, perhaps to sit down to dinner, or to sit pleasantly with their families in front of the TV. She knew there were other people as unfortunate as her but right now she felt like the most unfortunate of all. The lean 15 year old started weaving daydreams in her head about the sailor scouts, and being one of them, she knew what her sailor scout name would be, Sailor Galaxy. She thought that name would be perfect. She would have many loving friends that would protect her until death and even after. Suddenly a sob choked up her throat, thinking about how lucky the sailor scouts were made her extremely depressed, so she forced her thoughts to horses and olympic riding, her dream was to ride as an eventer in the olympics someday. There she was, soaring over a cross country jump called a tiger trap on a white thoroghoubred stallion. This girls name was Glitter, and she was very poor, she called herself unlucky though, because she would get offended when she was called poor. She suddenly looked up into the kind blue eyes of a long haired blonde teenage girl. "What are you doing out here in the rain?" she asked kindly, "You are going to catch cold, and that wouldn't be good would it?" Glitter shook her head with a small smile on her lips. "I don't have anywhere to go." she said quietly. "Oh, you poor darling." The girl said sadly, "Here, you can come to my house and dry off." Thank you so much, but I couldn't possibly accept." Glitter said solemnly. "If it will make you feel better, I'm not doing this because you are homeless, I'm doing it because you are out in the rain." Said the teenage girl, "Even if you were the richest person in the world I would do it. So, will you come to my house?" She held out her hand and Glitter took it warmly and stood up. "Thank you." she whispered. "By the way, what's your name?" The blonde asked. "I'm Glitter, and you?"   
"I'm Serena." said the girl warmly as they started walking. "How old are you?"   
"Fifteen." Glitter replied. "Me too!" Said Serena, "Cool! We are the same age!"   
When they reached Serena's house a small pink haired girl greeted them at the door. Without even looking at Glitter she started yelling at Serena. "How dare you steal my candy?!" She shouted at Serena. "Me? What'd I do?" said Serena innocently, but Glitter knew she was lying, as must have the pink-haired girl because she started digging through Serena's pockets. "Ah-Hah!" She shouted triumphintly as she pulled out a handful of candy. "I Bought that at the candy store!" said Serena half-heartedly. "Ya, sure." Replied the young girl, "Then why do the wrappers have an R on them, you know I always put an R on my wrappers so I will know if you steal them, Serena!" Serena giggled. "OK, OK, I give up, have them back now." "Thank you!" said the other girl with vigor. "Oh gosh! Where are my manners?!" said Serena. "Reeny meet Glitter, Glitter meet Reeny, the little girl I am gaurdian to." As she said this she pulled a shy Glitter from behind her back. "Hi." said Glitter quietly. "Hi!" said Reeny, "You know something?" "I know some things." Glitter replied with a giggle. "What?" "You are really pretty." said Reeny surely, "And I should know, I've known a lot of pretty girls, and you are the prettiest." Glitter blushed right as Serena opened her mouth to shoot a comment towards Reeny, but Glitter tugged on her arm just in time. "Can we go in now?" she asked. "Huh? Oh, ya, sure, let's go." replied Serena. Reeny moved away from the door. "By the way Serena," She said mischiviosly, "Were you aware Darien is here?" "Darien?!" Serena screamed and plowed through the door. Reeny giggled and tugged on Glitter's arm. "Her boyfriend." said Reeny understanding the questioning look on Glitter's face. "Let's go in now and we can get a snack." The prospect of food perked Glitter up and she walked willingly inside. "I haven't eaten in, I think, two days." Said Glitter. "Oh my gosh!" Screamed Reeny, "Poor you!" So next thing she knew Glitter had an apple in one hand and a sandwich in another, as well as Reeny carrying a big plate of goodies. "Serena, we are coming with snacks." She called into the living room. "K!" Serena shouted a little too loudly back. Glitter giggled. "Your sister is very funny." she told Reeny. "Oh, Serena's not my sister!" laughed Reeny, "It's sorta complicated, and she might not want me telling, maybe later." Glitter nodded and then scrunched behind Reeny as they entered the living room. "Glitter, he's not gonna bite you silly!" called Serena, "Besides, you're too tall to fit behind Reeny." Glitter slowly stood up and looked at the faces of two very happy people, one Serena, and one most undoubtably Darien. He had a pointed chin and thick black hair, very kind eyes, and a sort of kingly era cast by him. "Darien, meet my friend Glitter, Glitter meet my boyfriend Darien." "H-hello," Glitter said slowly,"Nice to meet you." Darien got up and shook her hand warmly. "Hello Glitter!" said Darien. "From what Serena just told me you seem to be very nice." Glitter blushed a bright red and ran over to sit with Serena. Serena put her arm around Glitter's shoulders and shot a glance at Darien that told him to go away for a few minutes. Darien nodded in agreement and pulled Reeny into the kitchen. "Now," she told a now crying Glitter, "Have you ever been in the presence of boys your age that were not family, say like a boyfriend?" Glitter shook her head.   
"No wonder. Look, when Darien comes in next time just act naturally ok?"   
"Ok"   
"Promise?"   
"Promise."   
Darien walked back into the room with a trailing Reeny. He looked at Serena and she nodded. "I'm sorry for my outburst Darien." said Glitter, quite bravely. "Oh that's fine!" said Darien taking her hand, carefully, making sure Serena could see it was nothing personel, and squeezing it. "If I were in your position I probably would have done the same." Glitter smiled, a mental image of Darien reacting like how she had just done forming in her brain. "What's so funny?" asked Serena.   
"Oh, nothing, nothing..."   
The next day Glitter awoke to the smell of waffles toasting in the toaster. She had learned over dinner the night before that Serena and Reeny weren't very good chefs. Serena and Reeny had set up a bed for her in the loft Reeny slept in, and they had stayed up late the last night talking. She smiled, seeing that Reeny was just barely waking up too. "Hey Reeny." She said to a barely awake little girl. "Hi Glitter. Good Morning." She yawned. "You gonna eat any of Serena's waffles?" Glitter smiled and shook her head. "I'll have an apple." Reeny Giggled. "Me too." Glitter pulled on the clothes that Serena had lent her, brown slacks and a pink T-shirt. Then she started down the ladder with Reeny on her tail. "Hey sleepy heads!" Called Serena, who greeted them at the bottom of the ladder, "I was just about to come wake you up. Waffles?" As Serena held out a plate of black, burnt, smoking waffles, Reeny and Glitter shook their heads quickly. "Awwww." said Serena. "Have cereal then." "Yay!" said Glitter and Reeny. Over breakfast Glitter started talking to Serena solemnly. "I appreiciate you taking me in and clothing me, and being my friend. You are both very nice and it hurts me to say this, but I'm going to leave after breakfast." Serena and Reeny both gasped and Reeny started crying. Serena spoke up:   
"Glitter, you are most definately not leaving! We both like you! You are nice, funny, pretty, and most of all an amazing friend! You are staying here for a long time."   
Glitter hung her head and giggled. "I was hoping you would say that, I like both of you too." Reeny stopped crying and ran over to Glitter and threw her arms around her. "Good! I can finally have a best friend, someone older then me that's not as spacy as Serena to give me advice!" Glitter giggled and gave Reeny a squeeze, "That's right." Serena had a look on her face that wasn't too pretty, but she didn't say a word. "I know!" Piped up Reeny. "Let's invite the girls over to meet Glitter, k?" "Good idea!" replied Serena with her usual enthusiasum. "I'll call them right now." Serena stood up and rushed into the living room to get the phone. "The girls?' Glitter asked Reeny. "They are our very best friends. See, a bunch of us hang together."   
"What are their names?"   
"Amy is the genius, Ray is the one who always has advice for you, Meena is the glamour star, and Lita is the all around tomboy and homemaker. There are also the cats, Luna, Artemis and Diana."   
"Cool! I can't wait to meet them! By the way, if you are going to be my friend call me Glitz."   
Reeny smiled and nodded. "Ok."   
A while later the doorbell rang and a gaggle of girls entered. Glitter, in her natural shyness, hid behind Reeny, or at least tried to. "OK, where is she?" Asked a long haired blonde. "She sounds nice." "She IS." said Serena, playing with her pigtails. Reeny whispered in Glitter's ear: "The long haired blonde is Meena, Ray is the long black haired one, Amy is the one with short dark blue hair, and the tall lanky one with the brown ponytail is Lita. And then there are the cats, the white male is Artemis, the black female is Luna, and the little bluish grey one is Diana, their kitten." Glitter smiled to see the cats, for thay had unusual jewels set in the top of their heads, it almost looked like the Sailor Scout's crowns, and the girls seemed to be conversing with them. Glitter put that thought away for further investigation and put her mind to finding a better hiding place. When she had finally decided on hiding behind the plant, she discovered that Reeny had tied a string to her wrist, and had tied the other end to herself. Reeny smiled and looked smug, and Glitter stuck her tongue out at her. Before Glitter was able to undo the stubborn square knots, the giggling herd of girls entered. Glitter blushed when they suddenly silenced and all eyes were on her. "Why-why she's even more pretty then me!" gasped Meena. This made Glitter turn such a bright red she thought the others could probably feel the heat radiating off of her. Lita, as Reeny had put it, was always the kind one, so of course she came forward first, and soon her and Glitter were deep in conversation about the Sailor Scouts, because Lita had noticed Glitter's special engraved bracelet that she had saved up for for a month, that said "Sailor Galaxy" In bold letters. This seemed to be a sign to the other girls and they eagerly joined in the conversation. "Are you really a Sailor Scout?" asked Lita eagerly. "No, just wishful thinking." Replied Glitter with a sigh. "Glitz, what do you think of Mini Moon?" Asked Reeny with almost nervous look on her face as she fiddled with the knots on the string. "I think that Mini Moon is the neatest, I wish that I had become a Sailor Scout that young, I wish I WAS one." Again Glitter sighed. The girls all had an almost sympathetic look in their eyes that made Glitter wonder... but nah, they couldn't be, or could they? Her eyes lit up with an idea and she slyly asked the girls, "If you could be any of the Sailor Scouts, which ones would you be?" Immediatly Meena replied "Sailor Venus." Serena said "Sailor Moon." It was Mini Moon for Reeny, Mercury for Amy, Jupiter for Lita, and Mars for Ray. Glitter got a look in her eye that made the girls nervous, what had they said? Glitter giggled and took a deep breath, and suddenly she blurted out: "So, what is it like to be Sailor Scouts?" The girls gasped and looked at her like she was one of the smartest people on earth, which made Glitter uncomfortable. "Well I guess one word for it would be fun." said Serena after a moments pause, and all the other girls nodded their heads slowly. "So, you REALLY are Sailor Scouts?" asked Glitter unbelievably, "Oh wow!" and then she keeled over in a dead faint. Serena grabbed her and dragged her over to the couch before she hit the ground, for in her enthusiasm she had jumped up and started pacing. "Maybe we shouldn't have told her." said Meena, starting to giggle. "Yes, maybe not." said Lita, now starting to giggle too. Soon everyone was laughing and even Glitter had a smile on her face, though she was still unconcious.   
When Glitter came around all she could think about was the wonderful dream she had had. She had been taken in by Sailor Moon, and had met all the Sailor Scouts, what a lovely dream. She bet that when she opened her eyes she would be on the bench in the park, with the sack over her tiny body. But no, when she opened her eyes there she was, in the same living room, with the same people which were the Sailor Scouts. They were over on the other couch talking in hushed voices. Glitter slowly sat up and asked while she was bright red, in a voice barely above a whisper, how long she had been out. The girls looked startled and looked over to her, and a smile lit up Reeny's face. "I was worried!" she chortled and came and threw her arms around Glitter's neck. Glitter smiled and gave her a little squeeze, then repeated her question. "Oh, about two hours." said Serena, which was news that made Glitter's head spin. She had NEVER fainted in her life, not even when she was so hungry she ate out of dumpsters, and here she was, fainting in a casual situation and not stirring for two hours! "Don't be embaressed!" said Lita kindly. I fainted when I first got my rod. Lita, fainting? Now this was news to all the girls, and they started bombarding her with questions. Glitter smiled and drifted off... 

Two months later...   
Glitter was helping Reeny put away clothes in their room, and they were yet again discussing what it was like to be a Sailor Scout. Glitter had heard the girl's tales of their adventures so many times that she felt like she had been there. She sighed, thinking yet again how hard it was to have best friends that were Sailor Scouts and to not be one. "Say, Reeny, I know a question I've never asked you." said Glitter. "What?" inquired Reeny as she refolded a shirt. "How do Sailor Scouts become Sailor Scouts?" "Well, I'll tell you, but you should know first that I was too young when I got my rod to remember it, but mom told me all about how it happens. The earth, or something like that, no one quite knows who, chooses you to be a Sailor Scout, and it usually happens when you are least expecting it, like for instance right now." As Glitter reached down to grab her favorite pair of pants, with a faint pop a shining goldish colored rod appeared in the air. Glitter gasped and dropped the pants, tranfixed by the dazzling array of colors atop the Sailor rod. Reeny looked over to see what was wrong and her small mouth formed a perfect o, right before she screamed for Serena. Serena came barreling up the stairs because of the urgency in Reeny's voice and she too, stopped, transfixed staring at the rod. "Oh my..." she gasped, and raced towards Reeny's phone to call the girls. "Don't pick it up yet," Serena commanded Glitter, "This very well may be the most important day of your life, and you want the whole gang present don't you?" Without shifting her eyes from the rod, Glitter nodded. If this was real, if she wasn't dreaming, she was being asked to become a Sailor Scout! Her fingers itched to touch the silky looking rod, to lovingly brush the orb seated regely at the top. Minutes seemed like seconds to Glitter as she stared at the beautiful thing before her, and Reeny and Serena started to fear she had gone in a trance, for she didn't even blink. Ten minutes later their was a screeching of brakes outside and the door burst open as everyone, including Darien, flooded up the stairs. As if on cue, Glitter reached out and grasped the rod in her hands, and suddenly an exhilirating power coursed through her. She had never felt anything like it, she even possesed the knowledge to transform without thinking about it. When the power faded into a small clique in her chest, she took a good look at herself in the mirror, and what she saw made her throat catch. Her outfit was the same as all the other girls, except for the skirt, sleeve, and collar color. It was a contstantly changing mass of red, yellow, green, blue, purple, teal, almost any color imaginable. Even the sturdy shoes that she wore on her feet were a coursing blot of colors. The bow that tied up her stubborn curls even had the same graceful array of rainbow. Everyone gaped at Glitter, mouths wide, and she beamed. She had seen the scouts transform enough to know that none of their outfits were as stunning as hers. She suddenly realized she also had the name of her first attack planted in her brain, never to be forgotten. She mumbled this to the others, and Serena suggested going someplace secluded so Glitter could try it out. Glitter agreed, and then told them with a sly look that she WAS, for real now, Sailor Galaxy. They all thought this was so awesome because that was the name she had wanted it the first place. Now, the task of hiding her Sailor Scout outfit so she didn't use up to much energy re-transforming at the secluded place. Serena gave her a baggy shirt and skirt to wear over it so that except for the bow, none of it was visable. For the bow, they tied a hankerchief on her head and they started off. Glitter felt as light as a feather as she now chattered with her humble Sailor Scouts. Soon they reached a place that looked good enough to try out Glitter's attack, and she was coursing with excitment. She walked slowly to the middle of the cleared field and shouted, loudly and clearly "Gaaaaaaalaaaaaxy Shooooockiiiing Raaaaain-Booow Blast!!" Glitter delightedly watched a rainbow colored stream off celestial signs race towards the tree that served at a target, and it blew to pieces. "Did you see that?!?!" she called to her clapping friends. "That was sooooooo cool!!!!" shouted back Reeny, clapping her hands happily. Glitter raced back to the group and happily linked arms and spun around with Serena. "That is one happy girl." remarked Luna with her casual way. "You're right." replied Artemis scratching his ear. Diana just purred.   


All right, so I've worked on this for a couple of weeks and now I'm going to post it. E-mail me what you think of it and if I should continue to add more, or leave it there. What do YOU think? I enjoy writing it very much, but for all you people out there that have been watching Sailor Moon FOREVER, a few pointers please, so I can make MY story as much on the line of theirs as possible. I have only been watching for about five months, well, from August 2000, so work with me okay?   
Sincerely,   
The writer, Molly M., or more lovingly known as my anime friends, Bulma, though this story has NOTHING to do with DBZ. 

By the way, my e-mail is X_Country_Jumper_1147@hotmail.com if you can't find it on my homepage. 

PS And it stinks to no end, but I can't find the stupid spell check on this program that I use so there might be a few misspelled words, though I try my hardest. Hey, I'm ONLY 12.   



End file.
